Stranger in a Strange Land
by ashleybelle
Summary: complete alternate ending for Fred Weasley. OCxFred pairing, you have been warned. He woke up with only a few certain facts implanted in his brain. His name was Fred Weasley, he had a twin brother named George and a family. Beyond that, he had no clue of what he left behind. His family thinks he's dead, so how exactly did he wind up in the apartment of a 21 year old American?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Normally, I do not post alternate universe Harry Potter. But, I was rewatching the last part of the movies today, with my niece and I missed Fred. And then the plot bunnies started to torment me again. I hate that he died, and I've often wondered what if something went slightly different? So, to anyone who's one of those die hards, and is going to come down on me.. Go ahead. But until you have a Fred muse sitting in YOUR room at 2 am, tormenting you as you're TRYING to update an Avengers fanfic AND a CSI one.. Don't judge, please? Read below for details, warnings and such.  
**

**And no.. I don't own the books or the movie series, or any of JK Rowlings characters. The things I would do to Fred if I owned him are not meant for young eyes. ;),I do own my original character, and I do own this plot twist/spinoff, whatever the hell it winds up being. Again, this is my first time to try and contribute a HP fic in a long time, so be gentle, please?  
**

**Warnings: cursing, alcohol mentions, awkward situations of all sorts, eventual Fred/Oc sex, chaos and disorder in general.  
**

**Rating: T/M to be safe. I'll mark the sex chapter so you guys can skip it. Or know where to skip forward to, when it's coming ;)  
**

**Pairings: All are going to be canon correct except Fred.. He will be with my OC.  
**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE PEOPLE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. NOW MAYBE MY DAMN FRED MUSE WILL BUGGER OFF AND I CAN SLEEP.  
**

**Summary:  
**

**During the final battle, everyone THINKS they clearly saw Fred Weasley die. However, he did not. I won't say how or why until you've read the first chapter, but.. He winds up in America, in the bedroom of a girl maybe a year younger than him, with little to no memory of what happened to him, how he got into this situation.  
**

**All he knows is that his name is Fred Weasley, he has a twin brother, George, and a family in London. He doesn't remember that he's a wizard for a while either.  
**

**Just my devious mind at work. Again. And I repeat. This is alternate universe, and it's meant to be less than serious, romantic, funny and sometimes hot..  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Fred went down. Right as his world went black, all he felt was pain. It felt like every bone in his body was literally breaking. A ragged sigh escaped smiling lips and then the pain went numb. Then it felt like he was falling. And he hit something sort of soft.

Realizing he wasn't dead, he popped an eye open, looked around the darkened room he'd managed to land in, somehow. He sat slowly, wincing at the pain as he rubbed his hand across his hair.

"Bloody hell, where am I?" he muttered as he gripped what felt to be a bedpost, and slowly, cautiously, and very painfully raised himself to a standing position. Looking up, he muttered, " In the name of Merlin?" now totally confused.

He stumbled around in the dark, and stubbed his toe on something, after nearly tripping several times. Finally, he found a white wicker chair in the corner, and sank down into it, while he bit his lower lip, concentrated on the few things he DID know at this moment.

His name was Fred Weasley. Fact.

He had several siblings, one of them being a twin named George. Fact.

And he'd been involved in some sort of fight, moments or hours before. Fact.

The last thing he remembered was his mum screaming out as something hit him in the chest, hard..

But what he didn't know, was where he was right now and why it didn't look like the care ward of St. Mungos.

And then the scream echoed through the quiet night.

He managed to cover his ears, wincing, he had a splitting headache, and the banshee like scream of the female sitting up in what looked like a bed right now, wasn't honestly helping it any.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing, poppet." Fred muttered as his eyes scanned her form, which he could barely make out in the dark.

Fumbling around in the dark, Britney found her flashlight and aimed it towards the wicker chair in the corner of her room. "Britney. But may I point out that it's MY apartment you're sitting in so I can ask questions?" she asked, as she raked her hand through long blonde hair, and bit her lower lip, blue eyes intently studying the ginger haired male sitting in her chair currently.

"Did we meet at the bar?" she asked, rubbing her forehead as she muttered, "At least you're hot." and pulled her blanket up a little higher, to cover her upper body.

"No. Until a few moments ago, I've never seen you before, in my entire life. Merlin's honor.. I'd remember you if I had." Fred winked, smirking as he looked at her, the way she was blushing and covering herself.

"Yeah.. Okay, so now I've moved from picking up ugly guys to picking up hot but slightly wacky ones. Not sure if that's supposed to be a comfort or a sign I should stop drinking all together." Britney said as she stood, pulling the sheet on the bed off with her, to keep her covered as she walked into the bathroom, to grab her t shirt.

That's when she saw the gaping hole in the ceiling, the stars in the night sky. "FUCK!" she squeaked as she looked up, mouth dropped in shock.

"Yeah. That's gonna be a real fucking great conversation with the apartment's super." Britney muttered as she said in a mock sweet tone, "Sir?"

Fred managed to walk into the bathroom. The curvy and barely covered by a sheet female pointed up as she looked back at him.

"It wasn't me?" he muttered weakly as his mind raced, desperately trying to figure out where he was, how this had happened and more importantly, why he'd wound up here.

"Talk. Now." Britney said as she looked at him then muttered, "At least it's not explaining a mattress in the pool." trying to reassure herself that she was not going to lose her apartment, and the best damn view of the Vegas lights at night..

"I would.. But I can't really remember?" he said, again, his voice came out more questioningly as he mentally kicked himself.

"Turn your head." Britney said as she laughed at herself. "Oh who the hell am I kidding.. You probably saw it all earlier, why bother."

"Saw what?" he asked as the sheet dropped and he quickly went for his eyes, as he peeked, his inner pervert coming out.

"My tits. I am bad at handling my tequila." Britney stated calmly, as if she had just been telling him the time. She pulled a t shirt over her head and then clearing her throat said "Okay... So if we didn't.. And I didn't meet you at the bar on campus..."

Fred shrugged and stepped completely into the small and lit bathroom.

Britney gasped as she saw him, the injuries, bruises and dried blood. And then she bit her lip, grabbed his hand, halfway dragged him to her tiny kitchenette, as she gently forced him into a white ladderback chair and went around grabbing supplies.

She came back with bandages, antiseptic, alcohol, and drinking alcohol, q tips, and more things.

"This is gonna sting." she muttered as she sat in front of him and leaned in, cleaning out the cuts on his face.

"BLOODY HELL!" Fred howled as he looked at her, watched the way her tongue slid through full pink lips.

"Men.. you're all such babies. Can you really not remember anything?" she asked as she studied the ginger haired male's face in concern.

"Not of how I got here, or why I'm beaten to hell and back, or why I am here even. I do know my name is Fred and I have a twin, and more family back where I came from." Fred said as Britney knitted her brows together and worked on cleaning out the cuts.

She scooted onto his lap muttering, "I have to get closer, it looks like you have glass or something stuck in your face..." and gritting her teeth said "This is gonna hurt like hell, Fred."

Fred growled as the glass sliver came out and she pressed a white linen rag against his cheek.

"Off with the t shirt." Britney said as she tugged, pulling it over his head. Of course, Fred couldn't resist saying, " I know I'm a sexy beast but really?"

"No, idget. I saw a bruise through the tear in the back of it, and some more cuts. Now, be still." Britney said as he stood so the shorter female could reach his lower back easier, and then he gripped the counter's edge as he gritted his teeth and howled again.

"Not so loud. I can explain you shouting, and growling even.. But I cannot explain why you're screaming." Britney muttered as she looked at him.

"There. All fixed up. Oh and if anyone asks, you're my boyfriend, we met on the Internet and you're here from London.. And that hole in the roof of the bathroom was caused when the repair men tried to fix the leak in the roof."

Fred nodded and then asked, "Do you have a lot of people over then?"

Britney shrugged then said " Not really, but I don't have the best judgment on a straight tequila night."

"Oh. I see." Fred muttered as he felt an unknown pang of jealousy for her "judgment lapses".

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Britney scowled, her hand on her hip.

"Nothing.." Fred muttered as some clothes were thrust into his arms, and she pointed to the showers. "You need a bath. You reek."

Fred managed a smile as he said "And by the way.. I hope you don't just undress like that for every bloody person who falls through your roof."

"Ha. Good one, smartass. You act like that happens all the time." Britney muttered as she caught her eyes roaming over his body as he retreated to the bathroom.

"Now I have to figure out how the hell he even got here.. And what happened to him before he wound up here." she muttered as she uncorked the bottle of tequila, took a sip then wiped her mouth and poured it down the drain.

"There is no way in hell I'm touching that, ever again. I'm gonna take this as a sign." the blonde muttered as she slunk back to her bedroom and put the sheet she'd been covering with on the bed again, falling back on it, listening to him in the shower.

When the shower turned off, she waited, sitting up on her bed.

When he walked out, she said "So... We'll figure this out in the morning then?"

Fred mock saluted her and walked into the small living room, falling back onto the plush couch. "THIS FEELS LIKE A CLOUD." he called out as Britney groaned.

She could just picture the neighbors and their talking now about this rather odd conversation..

She fell back onto her bed and burying her head beneath her pillow, she managed to catch a little sleep.. But she couldn't stop thinking about the man currently sleeping on her couch, and how he'd gotten here in the first place.

Or why she felt this connection and pull, this magnetism towards him. Almost like they were supposed to meet... And truth be told, he was very sexy..

She groaned and finally, sleep claimed her as she mentally resolved to worry about this entire problem in the morning when she was totally sober.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright sunlight filtered through the big sliding doors that lead out to a balcony of some sort. Fred grumbled as he rolled over, and shielded his eyes in a blanket that he didn't remember pulling over himself. And then the throat cleared from the other end of the sectional.

"I thought you might of died on me, Fred." the almost angelic looking blonde said quietly as Fred sat up and smirked, when she realized he was shirtless, having pulled his shirt off to sleep. "No. Still very much alive, Britney." he said as he held her gaze a moment.

The room fell quiet and then Britney held out a cup. "Coffee?" she asked as she stood, revealing she still wore no more clothing than she had the previous night. Now, Fred was blushing, and for some reason, he could almost hear _another_ male's voice in his mind egging him on.

Fred took the cup, sipped and promptly spat. "Bloody hell, that's worse than Firewhiskey that's gone bad." he muttered as Britney raised a brow and asked, "Firewhiskey?"

" It's a type of.." he started, but as quickly as the memory had come, it'd vanished. He growled in frustration, then said quietly, "I hate this."

"What? Not remembering anything?" Britney asked, as she held her hand to her hair, looked at him with her head tilted slightly, licking her lips as she tried to come up with something to comfort the poor guy. Instead, she got caught in his gaze, again.

_You have no frickin clue who this guy is, or why he showed up, no, dropped in, all beaten to hell and back. Now is NOT the time for your urges to take control, Britney. Besides, he's in a bad place._ she thought to herself as she managed to tear her eyes from his, then turn on the tv's, to cartoons.

To her shock, the guy seemed absolutely amazed by her television set. She giggled in amusement, and then said "We need to figure this out, Fred. Because if you have amnesia, then it's better if you're with someone, so they can take care of you. Vegas is dangerous. Almost seductive." as she crossed then uncrossed her long legs and leaned forward, smiling as he burst into laughter at the cartoon on tv.

"This is an old one." Britney said impatiently, as she turned off the set, so he'd have to look at her.

_Bloody hell. I could concentrate, if she'd stop walking around in little more than her knickers in front of me. I have a feeling that if these were normal circumstances, this girl would be loads of fun. I need to focus, damn it._ he thought as he looked at her, his eyes getting caught up in the almost oceanlike blue of her eyes. "I've never seen it. But you're right, I suppose. Where exactly am I?" he asked, cautiously, as he continued to stare, blatantly.

"Las Vegas, Nevada. Now.. What's the last thing you remember?" Britney asked as she stretched and slunk into the kitchenette, and began rummaging through the fridge, calling out, "Hope you don't mind cereal. I'm not much of a cook."

Fred snickered, but his eyes caught on her, bent into the fridge. He cleared his throat, raked his hand through his shaggyish red hair and then said "Some kind of fight. I was hit with something, then I blacked out. I remember hearing voices, like a lot of shouting. Was a bloody mob scene."

Britney tried to figure out where he could have been. "Were you IN America when it happened? Because that's where you are now.." she asked as she came back, handing him a bowl of cereal, with brightly colored marshmellows inside.

"No. London, I believe. Some place with a funny name." Fred muttered as he dug into the cereal, and watched the girl eating hers.

"Okay then.. So this is definitely going to be a tough one to figure out. But we need to get you to a hospital, to get you properly checked out. So, for the sake of argument, you were at a club called Sal's Cigar Room, watching me dance, that's where I work, and a man grabbed me. So you kicked his ass, fell and blacked out. Got it?"

Fred nodded dumbly. "If you dance there, why the ruddy hell do they call it a cigar room?" he asked in curiousity.

"Because it's a burlesque club has a fifties theme. And I'm a burlesque dancer." she said as he looked at her, brow cocked.

"Relax, stud. It's not naked dancing." Britney giggled as she leaned forward, touseled his red hair and winked cheekily at him. "I wear clothes. Not much though."

"Never heard of burlesque." Fred mumbled, his eyes intently focusing on his cereal as he pondered what she'd meant by not many, blown away by the feeling of utter jealousy that blindsided him. This wasn't normal...

"You'll see it tonight. I'm gonna take you to work with me." Britney said quietly, as she smirked and again winked.

"When you're done eating, we'll go to the hospital, okay?" she asked a few moments later, and Fred only nodded, though to be perfectly honest, the last thing he really wanted was to see a doctor. He really wanted to figure out why this happened, and what he'd been involved in prior to it happening, and regain his memory.

"It's frustrating, I know, Fred. But, I'll take care of you." Britney said quietly, as she looked at him, mentally kicking herself. She couldn't keep a house plant alive, her longest relationship had been an hour, tops, and she liked her life.. So why now, was she offering to take care of a complete stranger.

It had to be the way he was so hot. His looks were clouding her better judgement. She convinced herself that was it, but even now, she had the nagging feeling that she was completely and totally wrong.

There was something happening here. And her life was turning upside down. But was it for the good, or for the bad?

She dressed quickly, and they drove to the hospital, talking about things. She noticed a lot of things seemed to shock him and it was almost like watching a kid on Christmas, the way he enjoyed everything he saw, touched, tasted and smelled.

It was almost as if he were an alien. Britney scowled at herself, but then smiled as Fred showed her some picture in a magazine.

"Yeah.. I'd love to go there." she sighed as she looked at the black and white photograph of the Eiffel Tower.

"You've never been?"

"No. Sadly, my parents did all the traveling. I got left home with nannies, maids and our butler Allen. Who was also British. But his accent was nowhere near as sexy as yours." Britney blurted out, blushing.

Fred for some reason, moments later, felt nervous, and so he found himself slipping his hand over her smaller hand.

When she ran her finger slowly across his palm, he shivered all over. He had to get his memory back. But, thinking about it, he was almost tempted to just let it be, and get to know Britney better. She seemed sad.

Even when she smiled, her eyes held a hint of sadness.

And he was also intrigued by the jealousy he felt at some things she said. When the doctor called his name, he stood and Britney fell in beside him.

"I promised I'd take care of you. I'm gonna walk back with you, unless you want me to go back?"

"No, stay. I'd feel better." Fred said as he sort of leaned on the shorter female, drawing strength from her it almost seemed like.

When the doctor finished, it was confirmed. He'd had temporary amnesia, and there was no guarantee when it'd correct itself, or if it ever would.

They got him into a room, for overnight observation, and without a word, Britney took the slim device out of her purse, stepping into the hall.

"I'm not going to work tonight. So.. I vote a nap.. We're both tired. Last night was an interesting one."

Fred for some reason scooted over, patted the now vacant spot beside him. Britney sat down, then fell back and found the remote, turning on the tv, finding some sports game which she automatically started yelling at.

Fred watched her quietly, with amusement. And tried to keep from feeling anything. He concentrated on the things he did remember.

But nothing concrete came to him.

When he looked over again, she was asleep, her small frame curled into him, her head resting lightly on his shoulder. Quietly, he pulled up the blanket, turned off the light.

Meanwhile, in the Wizarding World

George sat with a start. He winced immediately, and realized that the battle was over, it had been for two days now. He teared up as he remembered that Fred was gone, dead, lost to them.

"Forge." he spoke quietly. He didn't realize it then, but the bond he felt with Fred, the unspeakable twin bond they shared, though Fred was dead, was still very much alive.

His mother sobbed, his father and sister, brothers and their friends sobbed, but all he could do was go through the service numbly.

And wonder why he still felt like Fred was somewhere out there, alive, and needing his twin. The idea gripped him, and it was taking root in his mind, and wouldn't let him go.


	4. Chapter 4

Fred sat up gasping as he winced. He'd had the same recurring nightmare for a while now, and it was getting closer and closer to some kind of completion. And tonight, he'd been able to see things, people a little more clearly. Though he still couldn't put names with faces quite yet.

A look at the calendar told him he'd been in America, in Las Vegas, for about two weeks now. And another look, at the bed in the raised up area of the room at a sleeping Britney told him that he was growing attached. But he needed to remember. Somewhere out there, he had family, he knew this.

They had to know he was alive. They had to know he was okay. And he'd like to be able to tell the only member of his family he honestly remembered, his twin, George, about Britney.

She groaned, tossing around in her bed. By now, Fred got used to the little noises she made at night, though he would often peer down at her curiously, and wonder what she was dreaming about.

Tonight, the noises sounded like they had fear behind them, not like other nights when he suspected that they might be of a passionate nature. When she sat up gasping it was almost like an ingrained instinct.

Fred sat down on the bed beside her just in time to hear her mutter "No not again, I promise I won't. Stop! That Hurts!." and her voice trailing off as she shrank away from something in fear. He gripped her shoulders firmly after turning on the light.

"Britney?" he asked quietly as he felt her arms go around him, and felt her scoot cautiously onto his lap as she muttered "I'm fine, Fred. Just a nightmare, I have them all the time. I normally take sleeping meds so I don't do this, but tonight I forgot."

Fred sighed and tilted her chin up. "You've done a lot to help me, let me help you? I can listen."

Britney shook her head as she said quietly, "I-I can't talk about it, Fred. It makes me sick."

Fred smoothed his hand over her blonde hair and then said "It's okay, you're okay." as he looked at her and said, "I had another of my dreams tonight. I'm trying to figure out if its' a memory, or just some bloody trick of my mind, but I keep hearing someone yelling my name, then feeling someone shove me out of the way. It doesn't make sense."

Britney rubbed his temples while sitting in his lap and held her long delicate finger to his lips as she shook her head. "Hey.. Don't try so hard. You'll remember, it's gotta come on it's own though."

Fred nodded though he growled a little, frustrated. He started to get up and walk back to the couch but Britney's hand closed around his wrist. "Lay here and hold me?"

He raised a brow, but something about her eyes, the sound of her voice just now had him wondering if something were wrong with her, if the nightmare really spooked her that bad.

She wiggled into place beside him and rolled over on her side facing him, as her finger trailed across his jaw and said quietly, "If these were normal circumstances, Fred Weasley.."

"Yeah, love?" Fred asked, the pet name he called his female friends, one of the few things he did remember from his old life, his old habits, coming easily from his lips, although in Britney's case, especially lately, it'd began to take on a new meaning for him.

"I could really fall in love with you." Britney blurted out before clutching the front of the white tank top he wore and burying her face so he couldn't see her, so she wouldn't have to look up and see the probable rejection in his eyes.

Fred's breath caught in his throat and he tilted her chin so she had to look up. "Hey... Why does it have to be normal?" he asked quietly as he cautiously bent, kissed her forehead.

"Because you have no memory and I can't forget things. It's just not a good idea for us to.." she started but Fred's hand went to her hair, resting on the back of her neck and he pulled her to his lips, kissing her.

"Sometimes the best things start out as not so good ideas, Britney." he muttered as he looked at her intently, and trailed his index finger over her cheek.

He sighed as he put his arms around her and when she finally fell asleep, he lie there watching her for a little longer before he rolled onto his back, trying to get some sleep, eager to finish the dream.

Because now he had an idea. When he finally remembered his family, he was taking her back with him to meet them. He knew when he kissed her that she was not someone he could just leave behind and act like nothing here ever happened.

* * *

George slammed his fist angrily down on the table as he glared at Ron. "Don't you all think it odd, they didn't even let us really see his body?"

Ron looked at his brother torn between anger and sadness for him. "Stop it, George, your'e upsetting Mum." he yelled angrily as they stood, glaring at one another.

Two weeks now, George had been in the grips of this crazed idea that Fred wasn't dead, that somehow, he'd been pushed out of the way at the last minute and a Death Eater had fallen instead, that Fred had been sucked up into the night sky by some blue ray of light.

Ron sometimes wondered how much of the battle he accurately remembered, and how much of it went as stories he was told after. It'd all happened so fast...

Could Fred still be alive? George seemd to think so. And George didn't just take crazy notions in his mind for no reason.

Ron sat in his chair and stayed silent, mulling over the possibility. Harry looked from one to the other, then spoke quietly, "There was an odd ray of light during the battle.."

Everyone sat lost in thought, confused. If he were alive, why wasn't he home?


	5. Chapter 5

The music filtered out of the crowded nightclub as Britney drug Fred inside. Tonight, apparently was Disco Night, and a friend of hers was having a birthday party with the Disco theme. "Slow down." Fred laughed as he towered over her from behind, lightly kissing the back of her neck.

"Fred..." Britney muttered as she bit her lower lip, turned in his arms to look up at him, and give him a smoldering "warning look". He shrugged and then said "You're the one who's walking round in little more than that off the shoulder shirt and leggings. I'm a man, love, I'm going to notice things like that."

Britney bit her lip again as she looked into his eyes. Lately, in the past month he'd been there, she'd had a harder time accepting that one day, his memory would inevitably return, and he'd be gone, she'd never see him again. Which was not a good thing because despite all attempts, she'd fallen for him, and hard.

"So.. Teach me how to dance, love?" he purred against her ear, lightly nipping at it as his hands went to her hips. Oh he knew how to dance, but this dancing the Muggles did.. It intrigued him. And he loved watching Britney dance. He'd went to a studio and watched her dance once.

The most graceful thing he'd seen, ever, hands down.

Just as she squealed "I LOVE THIS SONG" and dragged his hand leading him to the floor, it happened. It must have been a combination of the flashing lights, the loud music and the heavy smoke, but he very clearly saw it. His family. All of them. They were gathered around something lying on the ground.

And when he saw it, he got a sinking feeling of despair for a moment. Whatever it was lying there, well, it had his face. He tried to hide the fact that he remembered them, that he now remembered all of their names, but Britney wasn't stupid.

Britney dragged him off the dance floor and then pressing against him, standing between his legs as he sat on a stool, she hugged him against her and kissing the top of his head leaned down and whispered, "You're going to leave too.."

Fred shook his head and then looking up at her, the idea took hold before he could even stop it. "No. You'll come with me, love. I.. I can't leave you here by yourself."

Britney bit her lip and then raising a brow asked quietly, "Go where, Fred?"

"Back home with me. To London. I want to take you to meet my family. They're the only ones I remember, and I only remember enough to know where I need to go."

Britney sighed and started to protest, but Fred stood and held her against him as he looked down, shook his head no and said firmly, "You belong with me, Britney - angel. You're not going to stay here, while I'm all the way across the bloody globe."

He lead them out of the nightclub as Britney made some hurried excuse about not feeling well, and once they were back in her apartment, Fred turned to her slowly, walking towards her, slipping his hands around her waist gently as he leaned down and grazed his lips across the back of her neck.

"Please come with me?" he asked as he took a deep breath and said next, "I love you."

Britney gasped and then turned to look at him, biting her lip now, thinking hard. She smiled finally and said "I love you, Fred, but what if we?"

She didn't get to finish what she was going to say, because Fred's lips cut off her sentence as he picked her up in his arms, kissing her.

"We can pack in the morning. Tonight.. I want you." Fred muttered as he carried her towards her "bedroom".

* * *

George sat up in bed, panting for breath. For the fourth night in a row, the clock read 1 am. He grumbled and launched out a pillow from the couch of his brother and Hermione's apartment. Ron had heard him waking and walked in, sitting down.

"You alright, George." he asked quietly as he flexed and stretched, and was soon joined by Hermione who sat down on his lap and both looked intently at George.

"It's Fred.. I think he's remembered, and he's coming back.." George muttered as he yawned and got up, grabbing a pint of Firewhisky from the counter in the kitchen area.

"How do you know this? And why are you still insisting he's alive?" Ron asked, anger flaring momentarily, only to be pinched by Hermione who mouthed, "Let him grieve, Ronald."

George didn't turn around but he did answer calmly as he sipped from the bottle. "Because I hear him in my dreams at night, brother."

Hermione's highly logical mind began to wander.. There was often this bond between twins.. What if maybe Fred and George unknowingly shared that bond, and somehow, Fred was reaching out? "It makes sense, I suppose." she muttered only to have George turn and say defiantly, "You'll all see. Then maybe you'll all stop calling me barmy or bonkers when you think I'm not listening."

With that, he grabbed his brown leather bomber jacket, and slipping it on, he decided to take a walk. Maybe a talk with Harry and Ginny would calm his nerves. Besides, he wanted to be alone in his mind with his twin. He wanted to hear all about his brother's "girlfriend", a pretty little American blonde he kept seeing images of in his mind, sent from Fred...

But that wasn't insane, not in the slightest, right?

* * *

(A/N: in order to keep this age appropriate, I'm going to post the mature stuff for this in a seperate story sooner or later. It's not needed to tell the story, I just thought some of the girls who LOVE Fred might want to read, haha. Anyway, has anyone figured out what's happened, sort of? If not, good. I really want to surprise you all. :D )


End file.
